


it brings me up (because you're the only one with your own colour)

by jisxngie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lsjajsiqkabla, man the last episode had me dead, specifically woojin tbh, this is based off of that :'))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: the hope, the dread, the anxiousness. it all comes back when chris stands with the other 6 members as felix and minho step up onto the lit up block in the center of the stage.





	it brings me up (because you're the only one with your own colour)

the hope, the dread, the anxiousness. it all comes back when chris stands with the other 6 members as felix and minho step up onto the lit up block in the center of the stage. the mc hands off the speech to jyp, who picks up his mic and begins speaking. chris wants to tune out his voice and woojin briefly grabs and squeezes his hand from beside him before dropping it back to his side.

chris looks at the fans in the crowd, eyes scanning over all of the banners with his name on it, with minho’s name on it, with everyone’s names on it. there are so many people cheering them on, so many people wanting them to debut as 9. dread sits at the bottom of his stomach, bubbling inside of him as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

he faintly hears jyp talking about his dog, about how if he had a robot one, it’d lack love and compassion. he hears him say that though their performances as 9 weren’t perfect, they conveyed the love, the hope, the determination to debut. then he hears

“...congratulations, you will debut as 9.”

the world spins around him as the stage lights flash bright white and the fans go wild. he sees minho’s face of disbelief, sees felix pull the other dancer into a tight hug before they jump off of the block and run into the other members’ arms.

felix automatically seeks chris, his hands scrambling for purchase on chris’s sweater.

“we did it, we really made it,” felix rambles in english, his voice low and weary.

“we did, we actually did.”

felix lets go and immediately jisung is drowning him in a hug.

the dread, the anxiousness, the nervousness. it all goes away because now, chris has all of his members here with him. he has his _family_ here with him.

chris slings an arm around woojin’s shoulders and smiles at all of them hugging and yelling and celebrating.

this is how it should be. the 9 of them. _together._

**Author's Note:**

> ot9 is back anD SO IS MY WILL TO LI V E
> 
> did yall see my sons ??¿ they were all so happy i lov
> 
> hmu on tumblr for memes and stray kids - @jisxngie


End file.
